Rise of the Dream Guardians
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: After successfully fulfilling his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, Ash has been given the opportunity by Arceus to help protect the dreams of others. Join Ash, Pikachu, his strongest Pokémon team and their Sailor Scout friends as they protect the dreams of people everywhere and soon love will be in the air, in "Rise of the Dream Guardians ". AshxLita AshxRaye AshxAmy AshxMina
1. New World, New Adventures

Hi everyone! I'm back with another Pokémon crossover story featuring Sailor Moon. But, to be honest, I can't get all the credit for coming up with this story. I owe most of the ideas to Lord Ashwood the 42nd. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

It was a bright, sunny day in the Kanto Region. The bird Pokémon were singing, the bug Pokémon were happily fluttering and buzzing about. Everything was at peace. And now, we come to where a young man, who is now a Pokémon Master, was at a corral filled with all the Pokémon he ever caught. Ash has black hair, and brown eyes. He always wears a cap on his head. Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Ash wears a Galar Region outfit, consisting of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. He was also wearing a black Z-Ring on his wrist. With him was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. It's called a Pikachu! It has been Ash's partner throughout his life as a Pokémon Trainer. And now, after becoming the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, Ash is now a Pokémon Master.

Ash: You know, buddy, it sure feels great to be a Pokémon Master.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKACHU!

Ash: And I have you and all the Pokémon to thank for making my dream come true. Especially all the friends we travelled with. It makes me feel thankful for them and my dream.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKA!

Ash: But, I still can't believe that Serena had feelings for me all this time and I didn't even know. [gasp] Oh, man! If she had feelings for me, then what about Misty, May, Dawn or Iris. [frustrated] Man, If only I wasn't so dense!

Pikachu: (calming Ash down) PIKA PI, PIKACHU!

Ash: Now she's gone and I might never see her again. If only I had just told her how I felt about her. But, I kinda have to thank her for opening my eyes about love. I hope one day, I'll be able to find my own true love.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKACHU!

After awhile, Ash and Pikachu were about to head home, when he heard a voice.

?: Ash!

Ash: [looking around] Hello? Who's there?

?: Ash!

Ash: Where are you?

?: Over here!

Ash walks over to a part of the forest beyond the corral and what was there before his eyes was a white equine Pokémon resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. This Pokémon is called Arceus, the God of the Pokémon World. Ash and Pikachu were amazed.

Ash: Arceus!

Pikachu: [happy] PIKACHU!

Arceus: Greetings, Ash and Pikachu! It's been a long time.

Ash: Sure has! What're you doing here?

Arceus: I have been watching you, my friend. And I know how grateful you are for your dream and all your friends and Pokémon you traveled with.

Ash: Yeah, but sometimes, I want to be able to help others fulfill their dreams too.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKACHU!

Arceus: I see! If you wish to help others fulfill their dreams, I can give you the opportunity to do so. Not only that, but you will also protect the dreams of others.

Ash: Really! How are going to do that?

Arceus then opens a portal which leads to another dimension.

Arceus: Just step through the portal and find out. But, before you do, you will need some of your strongest Pokémon with you.

Ash: Don't need to tell me twice.

So, Ash got some of his strongest Pokémon; Charizard, Greninja, Glalie, Sceptile, Staraptor and Lycanroc. He was all set when Arceus said something.

Arceus: Ash! Just so you know, you won't be protecting the dreams of others alone.

Ash: [confused] Whaddya mean by that?

Arceus: You will find out soon enough, now go on to your new adventure.

Ash complied and went into the portal with Pikachu on his shoulder and they disappeared into a flash of light. When they came out the other side, they saw that they were in a city with busy streets and lots of people.

Ash: (to Pikachu) Pikachu! Something tells me we're not in Kanto anymore!

Ash walks down the sidewalk looking at all the sights and sounds of the city. But, he wasn't watching where he were going, and he accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was a girl. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in odango. The outfit that she is wearing is a light blue middle school uniform (which later became her iconic everyday outfit), which has a blue sailor collar with two white stripes. She has a red ribbon on the front of her uniform, which she ties her magical locket to. She has a white school top with blue sleeves which have white stripes on, like the collar. In the summer, she wears a white top with short puffy sleeves. She has a blue pleated skirt with a blue ribbon on the back. She usually wears white socks and black cross-strap Mary Jane shoes. With her was a black cat with pink ears, red eyes, sleek fur and a crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers.

Girl: Oh, I'm so sorry!

Ash: No, it's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going. (gets up then helps the girl up) I didn't mean to knock you over. Are you hurt?

Girl: Oh, no I'm fine! And think nothing of it. I usually knock myself over.

Ash: I'm just glad you're ok uh... Sorry, I didn't catch your name.

Girl (named Serena): Oh, my name's Serena.

Ash: You know, I have a childhood friend with the same name as you. (sees the cat in Serena's arms) Oh, and who are you? (pets the cat which is enjoying it)

Serena: That's my cat, Luna. And it seems she really likes you Ash. (sees Pikachu) By the way, who's this little guy you have here?

Ash: Oh, this is my good buddy, Pikachu!

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Serena: What kind of animal is it?

Ash: Well, actually, Pikachu's a Pokémon.

Serena: Pokémon? What's that?

Ash: Well, Pokemon are basically animals with amazing abilities. And people like me, they catch, train, and take care of them. And there are mega tournaments you enter with them and you battle against other trainers which strengthens your bond with your Pokemon.

Serena: Whoa, that's so cool!

Ash: I know!

Serena: (remembering)[gasp] Oh no! School! I'm gonna be late!

Ash: Don't worry, I got you covered. (takes out a PokéBall and enlarges it)(while tossing it) Charizard, I choose you!

Out came a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. A single wing-finger is visible through the center of each wing membrane. Its arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs with cream-colored soles on each of its plantigrade feet. The tip of its long, tapering tail burns with a sizable flame. It was called a Charizard.

Charizard: [appearing] RAWWWR!

When Serena saw Charizard, she freaks out!

Serena: [scared] W-Wha-What is that thing?!

Ash: Don't be scared, Serena! This is my Charizard! It'll help you with getting a ride to school.

Serena: [nervous] I don't know?

Ash: (climbs on Charizard reached out his hand for Serena's) Do you trust me?

Serena was hesitant at first, but she knew Ash as a good person. So, she took Ash's hand and climbed on Charizard's back.

Serena: (unsure) Are you sure this is safe?

Ash: No need to worry, it's completely safe. Just sit tight and hang on. (to Charizard) Alright, Charizard! Let's take to the skies!

Charizard complied, flapped its wings, and took to the air. Serena was a little scared and he held on to Ash while having her eyes shut.

Ash: (to Serena) You can open your eyes now, Serena.

Serena: (unsure) Are you sure?

Ash: I'm sure.

Serena opened her eyes and saw that there was a great view of the city.

Serena: [amazed] Wow! This is incredible! WOO-HOO!

Soon, they arrived at the school before the bell to start school. Serena thought of an idea that could really surprise her friends. She whispered it to Ash, who agreed to the idea. Meanwhile, inside the school, two of Serena's friends, Molly and Melvin, were waiting for Serena to arrive. Molly has wavy red hair that is slightly shorter than her shoulders, and often wears a darker teal bow in her hair. She has teal eyes (unlike her blue eyed manga counterpart). When she is not wearing her school uniform, she often wears solid colored skirts and tops. Melvin is a 14-year-old boy with a blondish-colored hair. He was always seen with his school uniform. Also, his most notable trait were his large glasses with swirls in the lenses.

Molly: I wonder what's keeping Serena? She's never usually this late.

Melvin: Maybe she's been abducted by aliens and are doing experiments on her.

Molly: (looks out the window of the classroom) [gasp] [scared] Or maybe she's on the back of a huge orange dragon with a flame on its tail.

Melvin: Please, Molly, there's no such thing as dragons. They're just mythological creatures that only exist in fairytales.

Molly: (points out the window)[scared] Then how do you explain that!

Melvin looks out the window and saw the same thing Molly saw.

Melvin: [shocked] WHAT?! But that's impossible!

Then, they saw Serena and a boy they never saw before with her. Molly opened the window so Serena can come in.

Ash: (to Charizard) Steady, Charizard!

Then, Molly helped Serena into the classroom and Ash leapt off of Charizard and inside the classroom.

Serena: Whatcha think about my special entrance. We're you surprised?

Molly: I'll say! That was amazing! (sees Ash) Hey, Serena! Who's your cute new friend?

Serena: Oh, this is Ash! I met him while I was in my way to school. (to Ash) Ash, this is my best friend, Molly.

Ash: Nice to meet you, Molly! And this is my good buddy, Pikachu!

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Molly: Aww, this little guy is so cute! (pets Pikachu on the head, which it enjoys) I've never seen anything like this before. What kind of animal is it?

Melvin: (appearing out of nowhere)[matter-of-factly] It's perfectly obvious, Molly, that this creature is a mouse. But, this mouse is clearly some kind of mutant. Why else would it have a weird shaped tail?

Ash: My Pikachu isn't a mutant.

Serena: (to Ash) You'll have to excuse our friend, Melvin, Ash.

Molly: Yeah, he can be a total nerd and annoying all at once.

Melvin: Tell me, what species of mouse is this?

Ash: Actually, Pikachu's a Pokémon.

Molly: Huh? A Pokémon?

Melvin: What's that?

Ash: Well, as I told Serena earlier, Pokemon are basically animals with amazing abilities. And people like me catch, train, and take care of them. And there are mega tournaments you enter with them and you battle against other trainers which strengthens your bond with your Pokemon.

Melvin: (taking notes) Fascinating!

Ash: And some Pokémon are able to evolve, which means they change their appearance and sometimes their types. There's even a special kind of evolution that not only changes the Pokémon's appearance, but can temporarily power them up in strength and power. It's called Mega Evolution.

Serena: [amazed] Whoa!

Molly: [amazed] That's so cool!

Melvin: [amazed] It's more than cool, it's incredible!

Just then, the Serena's teacher came in. She wears a mauve pink outfit and red shoes. Her hair color was a reddish brown and her eyes were blue. Her name was Ms. Haruna.

Haruna: Hello, everybody! And happy last day of school. (sees Ash) Oh, and I see we have a guest here.

Serena: Yep. This is my new friend, Ash. (to Ash) Ash, this my teacher, Ms. Haruna.

Ash: [bowing] Pleasure to meet you, ma'am! And this is my good buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Haruna: It's nice to meet you too, Ash. Would you like to join our class? I heard you telling Serena, Molly and Melvin all about these Pokémon creatures. So I figured why don't our lesson for the last day of school be about Pokémon.

Ash: I would be honored to teach everyone about Pokémon, Ms. Haruna.

Haruna: Wonderful!

So, Ash taught Ms. Haruna's class all about Pokémon. He told them that there were over 800 different species of Pokémon, how Pokémon can go through a phenomenon called evolution, Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, and the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Now, they were at the battling part of the lesson. They were outside on the soccer field where Ash was talking about how to Pokémon battle properly.

Ash: Now, the key to a Pokémon battle is all about strategy. You need to know which Pokémon is strong against a certain type of Pokémon and what moves to use that are super effective against it.

Molly: I have a question, please! Exactly, how do you know which Pokémon to choose when fighting a certain Pokémon?

Ash: It's simple! You just need to know what type the Pokémon is. For example, Pikachu is an Electric-Type. And Electric-Type Pokémon are strong against Water-Type Pokémon and Flying-Type Pokémon but are weak against Ground-Type Pokémon.

The students were amazed at how Ash knows all this stuff. Even Ms. Haruna was impressed.

Ash: The moves a Pokémon uses in battle is important too. For example, Pikachu uses Electric-Type moves which are super effective against Water-Type Pokémon and Flying-Type Pokémon, not very effective in Dragon-Type Pokémon, Electric-Type Pokémon and Grass-Type Pokémon, have neutral effect on other Pokémon types, and have no effect on Ground-Type Pokémon.

Melvin: Can you demonstrate this, please?

Ash: Of course.

Ash takes out six PokéBalls from his backpack and enlarges all of them.

Ash: (tossing his PokéBalls) 'Kay, gang, come on out!

Out came his Charizard, and five other Pokémon that Serena never saw before. One was a bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing. It was called a Greninja. The next was a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The icy covering has several holes and spaces across this Pokémon's body. Blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes. There are two large, black, conical horns on either side of its head. It was called a Glalie. The third was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. It was called a Sceptile. The fourth was a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. It is fussy about the shape of this comb, which it uses to appear larger and frighten enemies. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. It was called a Staraptor. The fifth was a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf. It has orange fur, green eyes, and a mane that runs from its back to its head. It was called a Lycanroc.

Charizard: [appearing] RAWWWR!

Greninja: [appearing] NINJA!

Glalie: [appearing] GLALIE!

Sceptile: [appearing] SCEPTILE!

Staraptor: [appearing] STARAPTOR!

Lycanroc: [appearing] LYCANROC!

Ash: Here's an example of a super effective, not very effective, and neutral attack. (to Pikachu) Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!I

Pikachu: [complying][attacking] PIKA! PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu charged up and fired a bolt of electricity from the pouches of its cheeks at Ash's other Pokémon. All of the Pokémon took the hit from Thunderbolt.

Ash: (to the students) As you can see, Charizard and Greninja are in pain because they are Water-Type Pokémon and Flying-Type Pokémon, so it's super effective. Sceptile took the hit, but it barely took any damage, so it's not very effective. Glalie and Lycanroc took the hit, but it was neutral to them. Now, who would like to have their first experience of a Pokémon battle?

All the students raised their hands at once. Ash was trying to choose two of the students from the group. He then made his decision!

Ash: Serena and Molly! Come on over and give it a shot. Just choose one of my Pokémon that you want to battle with.

For Serena, her choice was crystal clear.

Serena: I choose Pikachu!

Pikachu: [happy] PIKA!

Since Serena chose Pikachu, Molly was trying to figure out which Pokémon she should use so she could have the upper hand. Then, she made her decision.

Molly: I'm going with Sceptile!

Sceptile: [determined] SCEPTILE!

Ash: Ms. Haruna, would you like to be the referee?

Haruna: What do I have to do?

Ash: Just watch the battle and when either side is unable to battle, you can declare the winner.

Haruna: I'll give it a try.

Serena and Molly were all set for their first Pokémon battle.

Serena: Hope you're ready for this, Molly. Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKACHU!

Molly: I should say the same about you, Serena.

Sceptile: [agreeing] SCEPTILE!

Haruna: Let the battle begin!

Serena: Pikachu, start off with Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking] PIKA! PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu charged up and fired a bolt of electricity from the pouches of its cheeks at Sceptile. It hit Sceptile, but it barely did anything to it. Serena was shocked at this, but then, she remembered what Ash had said.

Serena: Oh, right! I forgot! Electric-Type attacks aren't very effective against Grass-Type Pokémon.

Molly: Now, it's our turn! Sceptile, use Quick Attack!

Sceptile: [attacking] SCEP-TILE!

Sceptile glowed white and ran towards Pikachu at full speed ready to hit Pikachu. But Serena wasn't going to give up that easily.

Serena: Then, we'll use Quick Attack, too! Pikachu, go!

Pikachu complied and glowed white as well and ran at full speed at Sceptile. Both attacks clashed at each other, but it barely phased them.

Serena: Now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking] PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUU! PIKA!

Pikachu's tail glows white and as about to hit Sceptile with it, but Sceptile jumped into the air.

Ash: (calling to Serena) Now's your chance!

Serena: [confused] Chance for what?

Ash: To use Thunderbolt! Just trust me on this one!

Serena: If you say so! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking] PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu charged up and fired a bolt of electricity at Sceptile. It was able to hit and cause Sceptile some pain.

Sceptile: [shocked] SCEP-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE!

Molly: [shocked] What in the world?!

Serena: [amazed] Whoa!

All the students were amazed too, even Ms. Haruna.

Then, Sceptile landed on the ground. It was on its feet at first, but then, it fell backwards and collapsed to the ground, leaving swirls in its eyes.

Haruna: Sceptile is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! And Serena is the victor!

Melvin: But how did an Electric-Type attack work on a Grass-Type Pokémon. (looks at his notes) Maybe I wrote this wrong.

Ash: You didn't write it wrong, Melvin.

Melvin: Huh?

Ash: You see, when Grass-Type Pokémon are on the ground, it barely works because the electricity goes into the ground, but when they're in the air, it works fully and can cause lots of damage.

Melvin: [amazed] Man, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?

Ash: You ain't seen nothing yet, my friend.

Then, Ash gave Pikachu and Sceptile a round blue berry and a berry that resembles a pear. They happily munched on the berries and were completely energized again.

Serena: Uh, Ash? What were those things you just fed your Pokémon?

Ash: They were an Oran Berry and a Sitrus Berry. Those kind of berries restore energy to your Pokémon. There are lots of other different kind of berries that restore a Pokémon to full health. Some cures poison, paralysis, burns and even defrosts your Pokémon, other berries are used for lots of different things like PokéBlock and Poffins.

Molly: Wow! Ash, you're amazing! Do you think I can be a Pokémon Trainer someday?

Ash: Sure, as long as you follow your heart, you can reach great

That really inspired everyone, even Ms. Haruna. All the students got to play with some of Ash's Pokémon until the final bell to go home. Serena and Ash were walking home together.

Serena: Hey, Ash! Where are you heading from here?

Ash wasn't sure about where to be should.

Ash: To be honest, I really don't know where I'm gonna go.

Then, an idea popped into Serena's head.

Serena: Why don't you stay at my place. I'm sure my parents won't mind. You can even crash on the couch in the living room.

Ash: Thanks, Serena! I'd be happy to stay at your place.

Then, they heard a man's voice.

?: Yo, Serena!

Serena knew who it was, but Ash didn't. But then, he saw a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck along with a green sweater jacket, light purple pants and black loafers. His name was…

Serena: [happy] DARIEN! (goes over and hugs him and gives him a peck on the cheek)

Darien: Just finished up your last day of school I'll bet.

Serena: Mm-hm! Sure am!

Darien: (sees Ash) Hey, who's your friend?

Serena: Oh, this is my new friend, Ash. I met him on the way the school this morning. (to Ash) Ash, this is my boyfriend, Darien.

Ash: Nice to meet you, Darien! And this is my good buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Darien: (shakes Ash's hand) Nice to meet you, too. But, what kind of animal is Pikachu anyway?

Serena: Actually, Darien, Pikachu's a wondrous creature called a Pokémon. Ash taught me and my friends all about that in school today.

Darien: Is that so?

Serena: Mm-hm, and I got to experience Pokémon battling firsthand.

Darien: Really?

Serena: Mm-hm! Well, I gotta get home. Ash is staying over at my place.

Darien: I gotta be going, too. I'm meeting up with my friends at the arcade. See ya later, Serena!

Serena: Bye, Darien! [sighs] He's so dreamy!

Ash: You really seem to like him, Serena!

Serena: You kidding! Darien is my one true love. Don't you have a true love?

Ash: Not really, but I able to understand love thanks to my childhood friend, Serena.

Serena: Whaddya think of me as, Ash?

Ash: Well, to be honest, Serena, I do love you, but as a sister figure.

That made Serena happy, as she and Ash hugged each other.

Serena: Now, whaddya say we head home, little brother.

Ash: Sounds good to me, big sis!

And with that, they headed for Serena's home. Things are starting to change for our friend, Ash. What other adventures will be have. You'll find out! As the new adventure continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	2. Ash meets Sailor Moon! Ash to the rescue

Alright, everyone! Here's the next chapter of Ride of the Dream Guardians. I hope you enjoy the of because there will be an epic fight ave and some secrets that will be revealed. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

After walking for quite some time, Ash and Serena finally made it back to her house. Ash thought it was a nice home she had. Then, Serena opened the door and went in with Ash right behind.

Serena: I'm home.

Then, Serena's mother came in to greet her daughter. She has long dark blue and curly hair which she wear in a half loose ponytail and short bangs similar to her daughters. To Serena, she is always wearing the same outfit with the same apron. Her name was Ikuko Tsukino.

Ikuko: Welcome home, Serena! (sees Ash) Oh, and who's this?

Serena: Oh, this my new friend, Ash. I met him on the way to school today. (to Ash) Ash, this is my mom.

Ash: (bowing) Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tsukino. And this is my good buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Ikuko: It's nice to meet you, too, Ash. But please, you can call me Ikuko. And your little friend is so cute (pets Pikachu, who enjoys it).

Serena: Mom, I was hoping that Ash could stay here for the time being. He can crash on the couch. If that's okay with you?

Ikuko: Of course he can stay. (to Ash) Out home is your home, Ash.

Ash: Thank you, Ms. Ikuko!

Soon after, Ash met Serena's father, Kenji Tsukino, her little brother, Sammy Tsukino, and even Rini and her cat, Diana. Then, they all sat down and are dinner. They talked asked Ash about where he was from and what was Pikachu (Well what are Pokémon in general).

Ikuko: We're really glad you can stay with us, Ash.

Ash: I'm glad you were able to take me in.

Sammy: So, how'd you and Serena meet? Was it fate, love at first sight?

Serena: Hey, I have Darien and you know it.

Ash: Come on, give Serena a break, Sammy. I only met her this, while she was on her way to school. And besides, I love Serena as an older sister more than a girlfriend.

Serena: And at least he knows not to be mean to his older sister, unlike you. He even taught me all about Pokémon and how to Pokémon battle and I was the winner of my first battle.

Sammy: Wow, that's a first, even for you.

Serena: And what's that suppose to mean?

Sammy: Normally, you would just mess up, like you do all the time.

Serena: I do NOT mess up!

Sammy: You do, too!

Ash: [thinking] If they keep arguing, I'm gonna have to out leashes on them.

Later, Ash helped Ikuko with the dishes, which surprised Serena. Then after that, after Serena and the others went to bed, Ikuko helped Ash set up the couch so he can get some sleep.

Ash: I really do appreciate you letting me and Pikachu stay here, Ms. Ikuko.

Ikuko: It's my pleasure to have you here, Ash. And it's great that you are my daughter as an older sister figure towards you. (rubs Ash's head) Now, you two get some sleep, okay.

Ash: Okay, Ms. Ikuko.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA!

And with that, Ash and Pikachu went to sleep. A couple hours later there were light footsteps heading towards the door. It was Serena! And she was dressed in regular clothes. Pikachu sensed it and saw that Serena was leaving the house in the middle of the night. Pikachu tried to wake up Ash to tell him.

Pikachu: [alerting] PIKA PI, PIKA!

Ash: [groggly] What is it, Pikachu? I was trying to sleep.

Pikachu: [concerned] PIKACHU PIKA PIKA PIKA PI!

Ash: You mean Serena's awake and left the house.

Pikachu: [affirmative] PIKACHU!

Ash: She couldn't have gotten far. Let's follow her and see where she's going.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA!

So, Ash got dressed and followed Serena, secretly. Ash and Pikachu turned a corner, they saw that Serena had stopped and was looking at something.

Ash: [thinking] Wonder what she's looking at?

With Serena, she saw that there was a bad guy after someone's dream. She has fair skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is Crimson, and is pulled into a long and high ponytail with a black band. She wears a black string bikini with red trim tied to a black collar at her neck. Atop her shoulders are two white blades with two spikes each. Her bikini bottoms have a light pink tulle skirt and Crimson leggings extending from them. She also wears red wedge sandals, red and black bracelets, a gold crown with red jewels, and extremely large gold and red earrings. Her name was BesuBesu. And she was a member of a group called the Amazoness Quartet. That was when Serena took the opportunity to step in and save the day as she took out a heart-shaped brooch.

Serena: SUPER COSMIC DREAM ACTION!

Then, she transformed! Instead of her regular outfit, in their place was a totally different outfit. She has two wing-like barrettes in her hair, her earrings are no longer dangling moons, but simply crescent moons affixed to her ears. Her choker is yellow with a red heart in the center. The stripes on her collar change from white to yellow and her shoulder pads are translucent and more wing-like in shape. The back waist bow becomes long, white and billowy with a yellow belt around her waist. However, the most obvious change is her skirt; it is now white with a yellow and blue border at the bottom. In the manga, there were more noticeable changes; her collar is blue in front and yellow in the back, the colors blended into each other over her shoulders. Instead of two different-colored stripes at the bottom of her skirt, the colors seem to blend into each other, creating a subtle transition from yellow to blue. She has become a superhero, called Sailor Moon.

Ash: [amazed] Whoa, Serena's a superhero!

Pikachu: [amazed] PIKA!

Meanwhile, with Serena, eh I mean Sailor Moon...

SM: Hold it right there, you creep.

BesuBesu: Who said that?

SM: I did! You tried to take this innocent child's dreams and that is unforgivable. I won't allow you to take such innocent dreams anymore. On behalf of love and on behalf of justice. (doing a pose) I'm Sailor Moon! And I'm the name of the moon. I shall punish you!

BesuBesu: I'd like to see you try. (whipping her whip behind) I now summon you, Falcor!

Then, a large brown humanoid creature with wings on its back emerged from BesuBesu's shadow. Ash assumed it was Falcor.

Falcor: Falcor ready for action!

BesuBesu: Falcor, (points at Sailor Moon) destroy her!

Then, Falcor went in for a power dive as it readied its talons to slash at Sailor Moon. Ash knew he had to do something.

Ash: We've gotta help her before she's that bird's main course! (to Pikachu) Pikachu, use Electroweb!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking] PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU PI-KA!

Pikachu created an orange-yellow orb of electricity on its tail. It then flings the orb, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net that traps Falcor, preventing it from moving. When Sailor Moon and BesuBesu saw this they looked and saw Ash was there with Pikachu.

SM: [in her head] It's Ash!

BesuBesu: Who d'ya think you are, kid?

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum, your worst nightmare! You better leave that kid's dream alone, or else.

BesuBesu: [sarcastically] Oh, I'm so scared! (to Falcor) Falcor, take care of him.

Falcor complied, broke free from Electroweb, and went to attack Ash.

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking] PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUU PIKA!

Pikachu's tail glowed white and it hit Falcor hard. But Falcor wasn't finished yet, as it went to slash at Pikachu with its talons.

Ash: Now, use Quick Attack!

Pikachu complied and glowed white as it ran at full speed and tackled Falcor hard. Pikachu did it over and over until Falcor felt weak. That was when Ash decided to finish it off with a Z-Move!

Ash: Alright, Pikachu! Let's do this!

Pikachu complied and it strikes a series of synchronized poses with its Trainer to build Z-Power. When the pose is complete, the aura from the Z-Power flows into Pikachu.

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu then gathers a large ball of yellow electricity

Ash: Alright, here we go at full power! Use Gigavolt Havoc!

Pikachu complied and launched the large ball of electricity towards Falcor with a punch. When it hit Falcor, an explosion was to follow. Then, Falcor was shattered. That made BesuBesu mad!

BesuBesu: You may have won this round, Ash Ketchum! But next time, you won't be so lucky!

And with that, she left on her floating ball. Sailor Moon, who was grateful for Ash's help, went over to him.

SM: Ash, (as Ash turns around) thank you for helping me. I truly am grateful!

Ash: Don't sweat it, and don't worry, your secret about you being a superhero is safe with me and Pikachu.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKACHU!

Serena: (hugs Ash) Thanks, Ash! I'm really glad you're my little brother figure. And tomorrow, I'm gonna show you some other friends of mine who are also superheroes.

Ash: Awesome!

Pikachu: [happy] PIKACHU!

And with that, after Serena changed back to normal, she and Ash went right home and into bed.

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	3. Ash meets the Sailor Scout team!

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter of Ride of the Dream Guardians. I hope you enjoy it because we get to meet the rest of the Sailor Scouts . And another fight scene with a member of the Amazoness Quartet will be involved to. Plus a certain motto from a certain Pokémon's evil organization too. BTW, this is the Sailor Moon Dub Version. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu and Serena were on their way to the Hikawa Shrine. Serena was excited!

Serena: You're gonna love my other friends, Ash.

Ash: I'm sure I will, but what if they don't like me?

Serena: Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure they'll like you. Trust me!

Ash felt a little better, but he still wasn't sure. Luna, Serena's guardian cat, on the other hand, was still feeling a bit uneasy herself.

Luna: [whispers] Are you sure he should be involved in what we're doing? What if he gets hurt.

Serena: [whispers] Come on, Luna. You saw his Ash fought the monster with Pikachu. He can be a great ally. Plus he did say he can keep a secret about me being a Sailor Scout.

Luna: [whispers] Well, alright! If you're sure, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Serena's friends were waiting for her. Their names were Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.

Amy Mizuno is a teenage girl who has short, dark blue hair that reaches to her neck, and blue eyes. She stands at about 157 cm or 5 feet 2 inches. At times, Ami will be seen wearing reading glasses. Like Usagi, she wears a standard Azabu Juban school uniform. During summer, she wears a summer version of her school uniform. Her primary casual appearance has her wearing a pink long sleeved sweater jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt with a dark blue ribbon on the collar, cream yellow long skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

Raye Hino is teenage girl who has straight long black hair with a purple shine and black/purple eyes. She stands at about 160 cm or 5 feet 3 inches. She is often seen wearing her red and white traditional miko uniform or her winter school uniform. Her summer uniform has her wearing a light gray formal vest with a white short sleeved sailor fuku with a dark red ribbon tied in the center, gray skirt, white knee-high socks and black shoes. Her fuku between both winter and summer school uniform is dark gray with red linings. Her primary casual appearance has her wearing a teal leather jacket with an orange turtleneck, purple skirt, orange stockings and pale yellow knee-length heeled boots.

Lita Kino is a teenage girl who has brown wavy hair that is always seen styled into a ponytail and held up by a green hair tie. She is also always seen wearing pink rose earrings on her earlobes. Lita is very tall for a Japanese schoolgirl and is the tallest girl in the Sailor Scouts. Her school uniform is a white long sleeved sailor fuku with white laced ribbon at the center and has a cross corset design on her uniform with two white designs with khaki linings in each sides at the edge of her uniform, a long khaki skirt with a matching long lace ribbon at the back and black heels. Her sailor fuku is khaki with two white linings attached. Her summon uniform is a contrast to other female students from her previous school as seen in the fourth season where she is friends with Tomoko during flashbacks. She retains her winter school uniform only her long sleeves are folded into cuffs to make it short sleeves. Her casual outfits are mostly seen wearing pants or shorts in the first season up to the earlier fourth season. Sometimes, she was seen wearing dresses. Her primary casual outfit is an orange and pale yellow jersey jacket with a yellow short sleeved undershirt, pale blue pants and sneakers. She also wears a cap while wearing the outfit.

Mina Aino is a cute and bubbly 15-year-old who originally lived in London. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a big red bow in her hair. Her Shiba Koen Junior High School uniform includes a white blouse with sailor neckerchief, a red scarf, blue skirt, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her most notable casual outfit since both second until the fourth season, she wears a red leather jacket with a light purple shirt and an orange collar, green pleated denim skirt, white socks and sneakers. In one episode, her leather jacket had a minor color change from red to lime green.

With Mina was her guardian cat, Artemis. Artemis is a white, short-haired cat with green eyes, pale pink ears and a gold crescent moon on his forehead.

They were all waiting for Serena.

Amy: I wonder what surprise Serena has for us?

Raye: Probably a new Sailor V comic.

Mina: I doubt that it'll be that.

Lita: Yeah, she did say that the surprise might be a new ally to the Sailor Scouts.

Artemis: Well, whatever it is, I'm sure they will make a fine part of the team.

Just then, Serena came up the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine with Luna right by her side.

Serena: Hey, guys!

Lita: Yo!

Amy: Hi, Serena!

Mina: Hey!

Raye: So, what's the big surprise you wanted to show us.

Then, Ash came out from behind Serena, grinning and rubbing his the back of his head. When Lita saw him, she blushed a little.

Lita: [thinking] Wow, he's incredibly charming, a little bit like like my old boyfriend.

Mina: Who's this, Serena?

Serena: Girls, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Ash Ketchum. (to Ash) Ash, these are my other friends I told you about. This is Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and her cat, Artemis.

Ash: Nice to meet you all! And this is my good buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA PI PIKA!

Mina: Nice to meet you, too, Ash.

Raye: Hi!

Lita: Hey!

Amy: But, what kind of animal is it?

Serena: Actually, Pikachu's a Pokémon! Ash here, taught me all about Pokémon in school yesterday. And I got to experience Pokémon battling firsthand and I was the winner.

Lita: Well, I got to say, Pikachu is pretty cute (pets Pikachu, which it enjoys)

Then, Pikachu hopped onto Lita's shoulder and started nuzzling her head.

Ash: I think Pikachu likes you, Lita.

Then, Raye was sensing Ash's aura and it made her realise...

Raye: You're not from here, are you?

Everyone looked at Raye like she had grown a third eye of something. Ash realised that she suspect that he's not from their world. So, he tried to lie his way out of it.

Ash: Yeah! I just moved here from another country.

Raye: No, I mean you're not from this world, are you? And don't try to lie about the fact that you're actually from another world.

Mina: Come on, Raye, cut him some slack. Ash couldn't be from another world.

Ash, knowing that he can't lie to his new friends, decided it was time to tell them the truth. Pikachu has to agree as they nodded to each other.

Ash: Actually, she's pretty much spot on.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKACHU!

Everyone looked at Ash with shocked and surprised looks.

Serena: But, if you're not from this world, why are you here then?

Then, everyone heard a voice that made most of them jump.

?: I can answer that!

Ash and Pikachu knew who it was. And then, the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus had appeared in front of them.

Serena: Wh-What is that?

Ash: It's Arceus! The God of the Pokémon World.

Pikachu: [amazed] PIKA!

That made everyone surprised as they knelt before the Mythical Pokémon.

Arceus: Please rise, all of you. You now to no one. And to answer your question, I have sent Ash to your world because he wants to be able to help others fulfill their dreams. I have given him the opportunity to do so and to also protect the dreams of others as well. (to Ash) Ash, I have witnessed your fight last night between the Amazoness Quartet's and BesuBesu and her monster. You have successfully defeated her and for that I say, Congratulations, you've passed.

Ash: Passed? Wait this was a test?

Arceus: [nods] Yes, you have been shown to be a true protector of the dreams of children everywhere. And for that, I now dub thee, Ash Ketchum the Dream Guardian.

Ash: [confused] Dream Guardian? What's that?

Then, everyone heard another voice.

?: I can answer that!

Then, in a white flash of light, a elegant woman had appeared in front of them. Her body was slender with fair skin and bright silver eyes. She has long silvery-white hair done up in odangos. She wears a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. She has a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, which is the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family's symbol. She was called…

Luna and Artemis: [surprised] QUEEN SERENITY!

Serenity: (looks at Ash) Hello there, Ash!

Ash was surprised at the fact that she knew his name.

Ash: How did you know my name?

Serenity: Arceus had told me about you and that you have save the world from destruction multiple times in your past. Not only that, but you are the Legendary Chosen One. Also, the Dream Guardian has been protecting dreams of children for many many years. Some of those Dream Guardians were your ancestors, Ash. (places her hand on Ash's shoulder) And that honor of being a Dream Guardian has been past down to you.

Ash was shocked at this!

Ash: Me?! But, I've never been a Dream Guardian before. What if I'm not cut out for it? I don't even know how to fight in combat and I don't have any superpowers.

Serenity: [smiles] You may not have superpowers or know how to fight in combat, but you have friends by your side, as well as your Pokémon. And I'm sure they will be able to help train you to fight in combat.

Arceus: As for the superpowers, I can handle that easily.

Arceus then lowered its head and a bright light washed over Ash. Ash felt a surge as if he gained power.

Ash: What did you do?

Arceus: I have given you the ability to use Pokémon attacks and abilities, which is now your own superpower.

Ash: [amazed] Wow, my very own superpower. Awesome!

Pikachu and the girls and their guardian cats were amazed as well.

Serenity: It's time for us to go now, my friends. Remember, Ash! The children's dreams rest in your hands. And you, Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis, I'm proud of all of you. Never forget that I'll always be with you, even when we aren't together.

Arceus: And don't worry, we will meet again, soon!

And with that, Arceus and Serenity vanished! That was when Luna and Artemis decided to speak up!

Luna: Well, Ash and Pikachu, what do you say?

Artemis: Wanna become part of the team?

Ash: If it means being able to help protect the dreams of children, then I'm in!

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKACHU!

Everyone was happy when Ash said that!

Serena: Then, welcome to the team, Ash and Pikachu!

Luna: [gives Ash a present, which is a communicator] You'll need one these

Ash: [picks up the communicator] What is it?

Luna: It's your very own communicator.

Artemis: With it, you can call the Scouts or they can call you in case of an emergency.

Luna: [gives Ash a cellphone] Here's this as well!

Ash: Is this a cellphone?

Luna: [nods] Mm-hm! But this cellphone is no ordinary cellphone. This is an interdimensional cellphone. You can be able to call anyone from any dimension. That, and it works as a regular cellphone, too. Think of this as a welcome-to-the-team present.

Ash thought about this. He figured, when he got a chance to use it. He would call his mom and tell her where he is. Ash smiled at Luna.

Ash: Thanks, Luna! [pets her on the head, which she enjoys]

Serena: Ooh, this calls for a party to welcome the new member! A slumber party here at the Hikawa Shrine, perhaps!

Everyone agreed to that, even Ash and Pikachu! So, later that night, everyone was having fun at the slumber party. They ate pizza, played games like "Truth or Dare", and roasted marshmallows to make s'mores. Now, they're at the scary story part. The girls had their turn at scary stories. Now, it was Ash's turn.

Ash: I have a ghost story that's been in Kanto all these years. It's called, "The Ghost of Maidens Peak."

That got everyone intrigued, even the cats.

Artemis: Really, what's it like?

Ash: It happened 2.000 years ago an maiden was on top of the rock stare at the sea when she was in love with a brave and handsome young man.

Luna: [hearing that] Love? Did they live together?

Ash: [denying] He left her and sailed away to fight in a war she said "I'll wait for you forever. come back to me, farewell." she did wait for a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon...

Mina: What happened, Ash?

Ash: [continuing] Her true love never returned to that place again. Still she waited and waited, never moving from that spot, until finally... [As the cats shivered] Her body was turned to stone. [Now, the girls and their guardian cats were shivering] Now her ghost is waiting years for her love to return any men see her stone at the cliff be under her spell and never return... [as his voice changed and his eyes glowed white]

Serena: No, the Ghost of Maidens Peak has gotten Ash under her spell!

The girls and their guardian cats screamed in horror. Then, Ash laughed at this.

Ash: Gotcha, girls! I can't believe you thought I was possessed. You should've seen the looks on your faces.

That got the girls mad!

Serena/Raye/Lita: You must be crazy!

Amy and Mina: Don't ever do that!

Then, Pikachu gave Ash an electric shock, zapping him to a crisp.

Pikachu: [enraged and attacking][Thunderbolt move] PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ash: [paralyzed] Okay, I'm sorry!

Then, Raye sensed an evil presence nearby.

Raye: I'm feeling an evil presence. Like someone's trying to steal another child's dreams.

Then, Rini came through the door of Raye's bedroom. She was in a state of worry.

Rini: Girls, Ash, I just saw one of the members of the Amazoness Quartet, ParaPara, as I was getting some fresh air from the balcony of Serena's house. She's probably after another child's dreams.

Luna: Well, what are we waiting for? Girls, transform!

Then, the girls transformed.

Amy/Raye/Lita/Mina: MERCURY/MARS/JUPITER/VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Serena and Rini: MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!

Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

For Sailor Mercury, her choker gains a yellow star with in the center. A large, blue heart sits in the center of her front-bow. The bottom of the shoulder pads now has a short, translucent sleeve. Her left ear now has three blue studs. The back bow was enlarged and lengthened.

For Sailor Mars, her choker had a five-pointed golden star on it, the bottom of her sleeves became transparent, the center of her front bow became a heart, and her back bow was enlarged and lengthened.

For Sailor Jupiter, her choker had a gold star attached to it, her collar still had one stripe, the center of her front bow became a heart, the bottom of her shoulder pads became translucent, and her pink back bow was enlarged and lengthened.

For Sailor Venus, her choker had a gold star attached to it, her collar had one stripe, the bottom of her shoulder pads became translucent, her back bow was enlarged and lengthened, the center of her front bow was a heart, and her earrings became a darker color. Also, like her previous Sailor Scout form, her red hair bow was carried over into her Sailor Scout form.

As for Serena and Rini, they transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

Serena: Let's go kick some Quartet.

Ash: And I think it's time we made our appearance to the battlefield in style.

Meanwhile, the mischievous ParaPara of the Amazoness Quartet was up to her old, evil deeds, again.

Now, ParaPara has is the shortest of the quartet despite being the second oldest. She has bright creamy skin and light blue hair pulled into a bun. She also has a headdress with a metallic ring around her head with four small pipes hanging from the ring, each one with a blue orb attached to the ends. Unlike her sisters, ParaPara doesn't wear a bikini-style outfit but rather a bare-backed, shoulder-less leotard costume that flares out at the bottom in bright yellow frills. Her outfit is also decorated various blue-shaded spheres befitting her theme as ball rider.

She was spying on a child, who was a girl, with a dream of becoming the first woman to go right around the world.

ParaPara: [giggles] This'll be a great target, my sisters will be so jealous that I was able to get dream and they didn't.

She was about to strike when a blast of Flamethrower came from out of nowhere.

ParaPara: [gasps] Who did that?

Then, she heard a voice!

Ash: We did!

She looked over and saw two figures standing close by.

ParaPara : Who are you?!

And, cue the motto for Ash and the Sailor Scouts.

SM: Prepare for trouble!

Ash: And make it double!

SM: To protect the world from devastation!

Ash: To bring peace and harmony within our nation!

SM: To penetrate the evildoers between love and justice!

Ash: To beat all the baddies from the stars above!

SM: Sailor Moon!

Ash: And I'm Ash!

SM: We are the Sailor Scouts saving the world at the speed of light!

Ash: Surrender now, or you're in for a fight!

Sailor Scouts: That's right!

Pikachu: [imitating Wobbuffet] PIIIIIIIIII-KACHU!

ParaPara started to complain.

ParaPara: Not you Sailor Scouts again! (sees Ash) But, what's this I see? A new face. My sister told me about you and that you are nothing but trouble. I guess I'll have to take you down first.

ParaPara then charged at Ash and was about to hit him with her staff when Ash used Psychic, in which Ash's hand glow light purple. ParaPara became surrounded by a light purple aura and Ash stopped her in her tracks.

Ash: Ha! Sorry, ParaPara, (spins) but you're going the wrong way (tosses ParaPara giving her some damage).

Even though she took some damage, ParaPara wasn't done yet.

ParaPara: Oh yeah! Try this on for size! (fires a bubbly blast from her staff)

Ash decided to intercept with by doing an Icy Wind counter shield, in which Ash opens his mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. He then released a powerful blizzard from its mouth as he spun on the ground on his back, like those break dancers, and not only popped them, but protected him from ParaPara's bubbles. That made ParaPara surprised!

ParaPara: Impossible!

Ash: You ain't seen nothing yet.

Then, Ash used Double Team, in which his body glowed white as he created a bunch of Ash clones that surrounded ParaPara.

Ash clones: Which one of us is real?

ParaPara: I don't care! I'll just take'em all out in one shot.

She then fired little stars at all of the clones and they all disappeared. ParaPara was surprised.

ParaPara: Where'd he go?

Then, Ash leapt into the air from our of nowhere and unleashed his Hi Jump Kick attack, in which his knee glowed as he went to land a blow on ParaPara, which he successfully did. It was a direct hit! When Ash got off the ground, ParaPara was in a weakened state. And with the help of Sailor Mini Moon, using her Pegasus' help, ParaPara was weakened even more. That was when Ash decided it was time to finish this off with a Z-Move.

Ash: Let's do this, Pikachu!

Pikachu: [affirmative] PIKA!

Ash: [to the Sailor Scouts] You girls wanna get in on this, too? After all, the more full powered auras, the more powerful the Z-Move is.

SM: You don't have to tell us twice, Ash. [to the other Sailor Scouts] Ready, girls?

Sailor Scouts: Ready!

Ash: Alright then, (starts the poses) let's go!

Pikachu complied and struck a series of synchronized poses with its Trainer and the Sailor Scouts to build Z-Power. And when the Z-Power pose was complete the auras went to Pikachu.

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Then, it gathered a large ball of yellow electricity.

Ash and the Sailor Scouts: ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO, AT FULL POWER! USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!

Pikachu complied and launched the large ball of electricity towards ParaPara with a punch. An explosion was to follow. When the smoke cleared, ParaPara was still in a weakened state.

ParaPara: You may have won this round, Sailor Scouts and Mr. Trouble, but next time, you won't be so lucky.

And with that, she disappeared, thanks to her magic ball.

Luna: Well, that takes care of that.

Ash: Agreed, Luna! (to the Sailor Scouts) Now, whaddya say we get some ice cream. I'll buy!

SM: You had me at ice cream, Ash. I love ice cream!

Everyone else agreed to that. The girls then transformed back to their civilian selves and went to get ice cream.

Serena: Sorry your first welcome-to-the-team slumber party didn't go now you thought it would, Ash.

Ash: You kidding! I think it was the best welcome-to-the-team slumber party I ever had.

That made Serena happy.

Serena: And that's why you're my little brother figure.

Ash: And you're my older sister figure.

And so, having defeated another member of the Amazoness Quartet and protected another child's dream, Ash and his new friends celebrate with ice cream. What other adventures will Ash have with his new friends. Find out, as the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time! I'm also open to any suggestions on what other Pokémon crossovers I can create. Just list your ideas in the review section. Just please, use your real names, and not "Guest". It caused me confusion and delay! Thank you!


	4. Bro&Sis Bond! Luna & Artemis in trouble!

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter of Ride of the Dream Guardians. In this chapter, there will be a doubtful cat, who has her doubts about Ash. Spying on somebody isn't nice despite of someone's suspicions. In fact, it's quite rude and can get you into trouble. Luna and Artemis will be in some trouble today because of Luna's suspicions. And now, as Thomas the Tank Engine would say, "All aboard for a new adventure!"

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

The next morning, at Serena's house, Ash, Pikachu and Serena were just finishing up breakfast with her family. Serena's dad was looking at the newspaper and saw an ad in the paper.

Kenji: Hey, look at this! There's a carnival in town, with lots of games, snack stands and even new rides.

That got Serena excited!

Serena: [excited] A carnival?! Oh boy! Can I be able to go, Dad, please?

Kenji: I don't see why not.

Serena: [excited and cheering] YAHOO! [to Ash] You wanna come with me, Ash? It'll be the perfect opportunity for us to bond as brother/sister figures.

Ash: Sure. I'd love to go. [to Sammy] Would you mind looking after Pikachu for me, Sammy?

Sammy: Sure, I don't mind.

Ash: Awesome, thanks!

So, Ash and Serena got themselves ready and left the house.

Serena: We're gonna have lots of fun, just you and me, Ash.

Ash: I can't wait!

Little did they know that Ash and Serena were being watched from the roof by Luna and Artemis. Luna was still having doubts about Ash.

Luna: I know Serena said that Ash can keep a secret about the Sailor Scouts and that he's a great fighter with his Pokémon, but I'm still having doubts about him.

Artemis: How so, Luna?

Luna: I just have this strange feeling that Serena is starting to think of Ash as a lover more than a sister figure.

Artemis: Oh, come on, Luna! Serena knows that she and Darien were meant to be together. And besides, you did hear Ash say that he thinks of Serena as an older sister figure than a lover.

Luna: [doubtful] That may be, but I feel like something is off about him.

Artemis: [sarcastically] Oh, really! What next?! You gonna go off after them and spy on Ash and Serena?!

Luna: [gasps] Artemis, that's a great idea! We'll follow them and spy on Ash and Serena. And you're going with me! [leaps off the roof to the ground]

Artemis: [groans] Ugh! Me and my big feline mouth.

Luna: [impatient] Come on, Artemis!

Artemis: Coming! [leaps off the roof to the ground]

So, Luna and Artemis followed Ash and Serena. They made sure to keep quiet so they wouldn't hear them. After a few blocks, Artemis was getting tried of this spying gig.

Artemis: Come on, Luna. This is getting ridiculous! You're just being paranoid.

Luna: I'm not being paranoid. I know there's something off about Ash, and I won't stop until I solve this mystery. Let's keep going! [runs off]

Artemis: [groans] Ugh! Why does this always happen to me. [follows Luna]

But then, there was trouble! Some 9 year old boys came from out of nowhere and handkercheifed to the ground. They struggled to get free from the boys' grasps, but to no avail. Then, the boys kicked and tugged on them, which caused them so much pain. Then, Luna and Artemis managed to slip away from the boys before they could do anything else. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were having a great time at the Carnival. They went on the rides, had some snacks and played some games, one of which Ash was able to win a large Tuxedo Mask plush.

Serena: I'm having the best day spending time with you as my younger brother figure.

Ash: And I'm glad I could be able to spend time with you as my older sister figure.

Then, they heard moaning, and saw Luna and Artemis limping towards them. They were beaten and bruised in all sorts of places.

Serena: [gasps] Luna! Artemis! What happened?!

Artemis: [weakly] Some 9 year old boys got a hold of us and has abusing us physically. And in any consolation, it was Luna's fault.

Luna: [weakly] He's right! We've been spying on you. I thought that Ash wasn't all that he seems. And I dragged Artemis into the whole thing. I'm sorry!

Ash: It's okay, Luna. But for now, let's get you two patched up. [goes into his backpack] I have a first aid kit [pulls out the first aid kit]

Then, Ash and Serena treated Luna and Artemis's wounds and they soon felt like they were good as new. Then, Ash petted one of Luna's weak spots, which was on her back, and she felt really happy.

Luna: [enjoying it] OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! That's the spot! [to Ash] You know Ash, you're not that bad after all.

Ash: Thanks, Luna. How 'bout I get you a nice little cat toy to play with.

Luna: Oh, that would be nice. But first, how about some fish sticks from those food trucks.

Ash: Sure, Luna.

So, Ash, Serena and the two cats went ate some fish from the food truck selling them. And had a wonderful time at the Carnival. And Luna even learned a valuable lesson: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover. What other adventures be Ash have next? You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	5. Lita's Love Confession

Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of "Rise of the Dream Guardians." In this chapter, we'll see Lita getting cold feet as she tries to confess her feelings towards our favorite Pokémon Trainer. Will Lita be able to do it? Just stick around and I'll show you!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

It had been several days since the carnival and things were going smoothly. Lita and Serena were on their way to the temple to meet up Amy, Raye and Mina. Lita had been thinking about Ash lately and was hoping to confess her feelings towards him. But she was thinking that Ash liked Serena more.

Lita: Hey, Serena! Can I ask you something?

Serena: Sure! What's up?

Lita: What do you think of Ash towards you? I mean, are you two a couple or...?

Serena: No way, Lita! You know that I have Darien.

Lita: I know, it's just that when I saw you at the carnival, you both seemed very close with each other, which made me think that you two were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Serena: Oh! Well, actually Lita, I see Ash more as a little brother figure than a lover.

Lita: But, what about you're real brother, Sammy?

Serena: Please, Sammy is very young and childish, while Ash is more mature than him and that he understands her of trying to be more the guardian of those around them yes he may tease her about being a crybaby but he's more worried about me as a sister. We were basically building our brother and sister dynamic. Why do you ask anyway?

Lita: Well, I was thinking about confessing my feelings towards Ash.

Serena: [surprised] Wait, you mean you're in love with him?!

Lita: Yeah! And hearing how you describe Ash makes me want to confess my feelings towards him even more.

Serena: Well, I hope it goes well for you. Ash is actually out shopping for my mom and training his Pokémon, maybe you'll see him on your way home.

Lita: Maybe, I'll try.

Later that day, Lita was on her way home from Raye's when she saw Ash and Pikachu coming towards them. She felt like her stomach was in knots as she saw him.

Ash: Hey, Lita!

Lita: Oh, hi Ash, what's up?

Ash: Just picked up some groceries for Serena's mom and finished up training.

Lita: [blushing] That's nice!

Ash: [noticing] Are you okay, Lita? You're face is all red?

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKACHU!

Lita: Yeah! I'm fine! Whoa, would you look at the time. [as she starts to walk away] Sorry, I gotta get home. Got lots to do this evening. Bye [runs off]!

Ash: [calling out to Lita with his arm reaching out][worried] Wait, Lita!

But it was no good, she was too far ahead to hear.

Lita: [scolding to herself] You coward!

The next day, Ash was in the park with Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Rini, Luna and Artemis with Pikachu playing "Cat and Mouse" with Diana. Ash was telling the girls about Lita.

Ash: I just don't know what's gotten into Lita lately. She's been staring at me like I'm on fire and runs off in a hurry. I don't even know what's wrong with her. I hope she's okay.

Luna: I'm sure she's fine, Ash.

Serena: [in her head] Yeah, she's fine, Ash! She just has a huge crush on you!

Then, Lita came into view.

Lita: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I missed the bus on the way here.

Amy: It's alright, Lita. We understand.

Suddenly, the area got all wonky as the area changed into what looked like a circus.

Ash: What's going on? Where are we?

Amy: It's the Dark Moon Circus!

Then, Ash saw lots of limp bodies of children in spider webs.

Ash: Sweet mama Arceus! There's a whole lot of kids in those spider webs.

Then, they heard voices and evil laughter! It was the Amazon Quartet.

ParaPara: Oh, goodie! We have visitors!

CeleCele: Welcome!

Ash: Don't you welcome us!

BesuBesu: Come on! That's not how you greet others.

Ash: Well, you Amazoness Quartet aren't the ones that I should be friendly for. Now you release all those kids or you'll be sorry!

JunJun: How about no!

Ash: Girls, transform!

Serena an co.: Right!

So, the girls transformed into their Sailor Scout forms, which was a surprise for the Amazon Quartet as the heroes did their motto. Well, the short version.

Sailor Moon: Prepare for trouble, you foul villain!

Ash: And make it triple triple, as we send you cruisin'!

Sailor Scouts: Etc.

Pikachu: [imitating Wobbuffet] PIIIIIIIIII-KACHU!

CeleCele: Seven against four doesn't sound like a fair matchup. Perhaps splitting up the group would work better.

Then, Ash, Pikachu and the girls were separated. Ash, Pikachu and Lita were together and they were surrounded by monsters.

Ash: Let's do this together, Lita!

Lita: Right!

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: [complying and attacking][Thunderbolt move] PIKA! PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu's Thunderbolt was able to zap some of the monsters, while Lita with her Jupiter powers were able to take care of the rest. They thought they won, but the Amazon Quartet were planning a sneak attack on Lita from behind. Ash noticed this and had to help.

Ash: [leaping to the rescue] SAILOR JUPITER, LOOK OUT!

First, ParaPara fired a star when Ash pushed Lita out of the way and took the hit!

Ash: [getting hit] AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sailor Jupiter: [gasps]

Ash: [getting hit by a three more shots] AHH! AHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sailor Jupiter: Ash, no!

Pikachu: [shocked] PIKA PI!

Then, Ash landed on the ground with a thud and was out cold. Lita ran over to him and lifted him up cradling his head.

Sailor Jupiter: Ash? Ash! [shedding tears] Wake up, Ash! Please! Wake up!

JunJun: Aww, what a shame! Looks like you're friend is down for the count.

ParaPara: It was kinda heroic how he sacrificed himself to save you.

Now, Lita was really mad as fired burned in her eyes!

Sailor Jupiter: Now, you're gonna pay! [to Pikachu] Pikachu, help me out!

Pikachu: [complying] PIKACHU!

Then, Lita used her lightning powers to do a powerful attack that was never done before.

Sailor Jupiter: [using her powers]Now, Pikachu, Jupiter Fusionbolt!

Pikachu: [attacking] PIIIIIIIIII-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Both Jupiter's and Pikachu's lightning attacks combined into one big attack as it zapped the Amazon Quartet and sent them flying, but luckily, magic mirrors were able to save them as they disappeared. Though the attack managed to take out the entire power in the sector of the city they're in. The rest of the Sailor Scouts headed towards Jupiter who was still holding Ash in her arms.

Serena: Oh no, Ash!

Raye: What'll we do?!

Amy: We need to get him some first aid.

Lita: Let's head to my place! It's closer.

So, the Sailor Scouts transformed back to their civilian forms and headed for Lita's. Soon, they arrived at Lita's place, where Amy was wrapping bandages around Ash's midsection and Serena was hugging Ash, trying to get him to wake up, Lita, Raye, Mina, Rini, the cats and Pikachu were concerned for their friend.

Pikachu: [concerned] PIKA PI!

Then, Ash let out a moan indicating that he was alive.

Ash: [moans]

Everyone was relieved.

Luna: Oh, thank goodness, he's still alive.

Artemis: All the same, he should probably get some get some rest.

Lita: Yeah! You girls can stay here for the night.

The girls agreed. Of course, they had to let their families know where they are and that they're staying at Lita's for the night. Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for Lita. She had gotten up to go check on Ash and she saw him sleeping on the couch. Lita then went over, gently lifted Ash's head, sat down and placed his head on her lap. Then, she gently runs her fingers through his head and Ash wakes up.

Ash: [sleepily and sitting up] Lita?

Lita: Hey, I'm glad you're getting better [hugs him]. Ash, there's something I need to tell you.

Ash: What's that?

Lita: [in her head] Alright, Lita, you got this. Just tell him how you feel. [speaks] Ash, I'm in with love you!

Ash was taken aback by this.

Ash: You are?!

Lita: Yeah! I have since the first time I saw you. At first I thought you were like my old boyfriend who broke my heart, but now I realise that you're nothing like him. You're strong, courageous, kind, caring, you even sacrificed yourself to save me. And well ... I just can't hold back anymore!

Then, she leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips wrapping her arms around him, then pulling him on top of her as they make out. Ash was enjoying this as they kiss passionately and a had few french kissing moments as he runs his hands down her side and hold her waist. Then, they stopped, besides, Ash is still recovering.

Ash: Lita, I accept your feelings. I love you too. Maybe, once I'm feeling better, we can go out tomorrow.

Lita: [smiling] I would like that. For now, let's just get some sleep.

Then, Lita laid Ash's head on her chest. Ash blushed by this.

Ash: Lita, what are you … ?

Lita: [running her fingers through his head] Don't worry, Ash! Just relax!

Ash then started to feel drowsy and he fell asleep. As for Lita, she was happy that she was able to confess her feelings towards him and has Ash with her.

Meanwhile, at the enemy's lair...

JunJun: Man, that attack really did a number on us!

BesuBesu: Tell me about it. Now we need to stay in this sand bath for at least a few hours until the static is removed and then we shower.

CeleCele: And while we're at it, we should try and figure out a way to get the golden mirror once and for all.

ParaPara: But how? That Ash guy will always help those Sailor Scouts.

JunJun: Hmmm! I think I may have an idea.

So, the Amazon Quartet discussed their plan. Whatever it is, it maybe trouble. As the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! And wouldn't you know it? Ash and Lita are now a couple! Isn't that wonderful?! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


	6. A Love Discovery! PokéRescue Operation!

Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Rise of the Dream Guardians. In this chapter, we will see the troublesome trio of the Pokémon world, Team Rocket capture Arceus. And the Sailor Scouts will get a glimpse of Ash's world for the first time while on an important rescue mission. But first, we're going to see how the other girls and the cats will reacted when they find out Lita had feelings for Ash. Stick around, because it's Sailor Scout Time!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR SAILOR MOON*

As the sun rose over the morning sky, we find the girls asleep in their sleeping bags, except for Lita, who was sleeping with Ash on the couch, cuddling together. Last night, Lita had confessed her feelings towards Ash and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, Pikachu was the first to wake up as it crawled out of Serena's sleeping bag.

Pikachu: [yawning] CHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Then, it noticed Lita wasn't in her bed. It decided to go look for her and it found her and was surprised to see her and Ash cuddling together on the couch.

Pikachu: [awed] PIKAAAAAAAAAAA!

Then, it went to wake up the other girls.

Pikachu: [calling] PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!

Then, the girls and the cats started to wake up, but some weren't all that happy with the wake up call.

Serena: [sleepily] What is it, Pikachu? Some of us were trying to sleep.

Pikachu: [explaining] PIKACHU PIKA PIKA PIKA-PI PIKA PIKA PIKACHU.

Luna: You're saying that there's something we should see about Ash and Lita.

Pikachu: [affirmative] PIKACHU!

Artemis: Whatever it is, must have gotten you excited. We should check it out.

So, the girls got up and went to the living room where Pikachu showed them Ash and Lita cuddling each other on the couch. Amy, Raye, Mina, Rini and the cats were surprised at this and Artemis was covering Diana's eyes with his tail, but Serena was happy about this.

Serena: [so as to not wake up Ash and Lita] Whoo! You go, Lita! I knew you could do it.

Raye: Wait! You knew about this?!

Serena: Of course, she basically told me yesterday.

Mina: She told you, but not the rest of us?!

Serena: Mm-hm!

Later, everyone say down for breakfast, with Lita cooking some eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes. Ash, who was in his tank top and pajama shorts (forgot to ad this in the last chapter), and is now feeling much better, was sitting at the table with the rest of the girls and their cats. Then, Raye decided to bring up what they saw.

Raye: Okay, Ash, spill! How was it sleeping with Lita last night?

Ash: Huh?

Then, Mina joined in the fun.

Mina: Come on, Ash, we saw you and Lita all cuddled up with each other on the couch. And Serena told us that Lita told her that she had feelings for you.

Ash, knowing he can't lie, decided to tell them the truth.

Ash: In all honesty, I kinda enjoyed it! She took care of me all throughout the night and it was the best sleep I had in a lifetime.

Amy: I'm actually glad that you two are together.

Raye: Honestly, I kinda envy you two. [wrapping an arm around Ash's shoulder] Besides, I now feel like wanting to have you as my boyfriend too.

Mina: [wrapping an arm around the other side] No argument here. [whispers in Ash's ear] And I'm sure Amy feels the same way.

Amy: [blushing] Hey, I heard that!

Ash: Okay. But I thought you were going out with that Chad guy you told me about when I was at the temple with you and the other girls, Raye?

Raye: Please! Like I'd date Chad. I mean, sure he's nice, but he's a bit of a bonehead. You, on the other hand, seem like my kinda guy if I were to have you as my boyfriend.

Ash: 'Kay. But I'm not sure Lita would like that idea.

Lita: [coming in from the kitchen with the food] Of course I would. Besides, they are my friends, and I wouldn't mind sharing you with them.

Ash: You mean it, Lita?

Lita: Sure! I may be the brawn of the Sailor Scouts, but I know how to share and care. Besides, it can be the perfect opportunity for a five-way with me, Amy, Raye and Mina.

Luna: Ahem! While I'm happy that you and Lita are together, Ash, and I don't really know how this moment would effect the future, I'm sure yours and Lita's relationship will all work out. And that will be the same for the rest of girls. Well, except for Serena, who has Darien, and Rini, who is young yet.

Rini: So, does this mean that I will have to call you 'Uncle Ash' and 'Aunt Lita' in the future?

Ash: I guess. But I'll be more of the Fun Uncle.

Rini: Yay!

Ash: By the way, Lita, where d'ya wanna go for our first date?

Lita: How about the ice skating rink first and then, we can go to the park for some ice cream.

Serena cringed when she heard about the ice skating rink. You see, it was in the past when it happened. Serena and her friends went to the ice skating rink to try ice skating only to find Serena wasn't quite the ice skater. She would end up slipping and falling on the ice rink. But when the Negaverse was involved with two of the best ice skaters, Serena, as Sailor Moon, was able to save the day and heal the the ice skaters back to their old selves.

Ash: Sure, I'm willing to try ice skating.

Lita: Awesome.

Ash then finished his breakfast and went to go freshen up. Luckily, Lita had washed his clothes before she and the other girls went to bed last night. Ash was just washing his hair, while wearing a towel, when Lita came in wearing her towel.

Lita: Pardon me, Ash! Mind if I help wash your back? The other girls just left and now it's just the two of us, including Pikachu.

Ash: Not at all, Lita.

So, Lita scrubbed up and down Ash's back. As she was doing so, Ash decided to talk to Lita about her dream.

Ash: Hey, Lita? I was wondering, what's you're dream like?

Lita: Well, my dream is to own a restaurant of my very own since I like to cook and bake. I also want to wear a glamorous dress and dance with my prince charming.

Ash: Well, I know you can accomplish that dream of becoming a restaurant owner if you follow your heart. As for the "wearing a glamorous dress and dance with prince charming" dream, since I'm your boyfriend, you got the prince charming half of that dream taken care of. Of course, I'll need to learn to cook too, from the expert, if I wanna help you with your restaurant business. And I can almost picture what you would look like in a glamorous dress.

Lita: [blushing] Aww, stop, Ash! You're making me blush!

(Meanwhile, in Ash's World)

Meanwhile, in the world of Pokémon, a familiar Meowth-shaped hot air balloon was floating through the sky. It was Team Rocket, consisting of Jessie, James and a talking Meowth.

Jessie was an adult female who is in her 20's and has long fuschia pink hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. Jessie usually wears a customized Team Rocket uniform that complements James'. It consists of a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves.

James was an adult make who, like Jessie, is in his 20's and has shoulder-length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes. He is usually seen in a Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it, a black short sleeve undershirt, white pants with a purple belt, black boots, and matching gloves.

Meowth was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. While it's known for being a quadruped Pokémon, this particular Meowth can walk like a human and speak like one too. And it was all to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie.

Meowth: [to the author] Hey! No one needs to know about my tragic past, see?

Author: Well excuuuuuuuse me, putty tat!

Anyway, they were searching the skies for Ash so they can catch his Pikachu.

Jessie: Any sign of the twerp yet?

James: No, nothing yet?

Meowth: We've been searching for the twerp and Pikachu for a few days now and there's still ain't any sign of him or Pikachu.

James: [spotting something] Hmm? There's a portal opening up.

Jessie and Meowth looked and saw the portal and out of it came...

Team Rocket: Arceus?!

Meowth: That's one of the most rarest Pokémon ever to exist.

Jessie: Let's grab it!

Then, Arceus turned its head towards Team Rocket and glared at them.

Arceus: I know who you three are! You're the troublesome trio that was after my Chosen One for his Pikachu.

Jessie: Seems word spreads even to the creator of the Pokémon World.

James: And it knows the twerp.

Meowth: Who gives a Hoothoot about that?! Let's just catch it!

Then, Arceus opened up more portals behind it.

Arceus: Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, unite!

Then, out of the portals came both Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, their Galarian Forms, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Mewtwo, Mew, Giratina, Cresselia, Meloetta, Victini, Jirachi, Celebi and Hoopa.

Zapdos is a large, avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. It has small, triangular eyes with black around them and a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers and there are black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are tan, and it has thin, light orange legs. It has feet with three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe; each toe has a short talon. When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts it sheds when airborne. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms and gains power when struck by lightning. It is said to live among thunderclouds, but it is rarely seen. In Galar, Zapdos has a much different appearance. The main body is red-orange with black plumage. Its head features yellow eyes with more pronounced, mask-like black coloration around them, a shorter black beak, and a longer, more visible neck. Its legs are black, longer, and more muscular, its thigh feathers are also black, and its talons are yellow with red rings at their bases. Its red-orange wings are smaller, with small black markings that appear to be remnants of its Kantonian counterpart's black plumage. Finally, it has a row of spiky feathers along its chest, and a similar row of black feathers on its back. Belligerent by nature and ever thirsting for battle, Galarian Zapdos seeks out opponents stronger than itself to test its might. Its powerful legs allow it to perform devastating kicks capable of destroying a dump truck with its Thunderous Kick attack, and it can run across mountains at up to 180 mph. Its wings have atrophied to the point that it can barely fly, but its movements are so swift that they have been compared to a lightning strike. This Pokémon earned the name of its Kantonian counterpart due to the electric-like crackling sounds that come from its feathers rubbing together. The Kantonian Zapdos is an Electric- and Flying-Type Pokémon and is known as the Electric Pokémon, while the Galarian Zapdos is a Fighting- and Flying-Type Pokémon and is known as the Strong Legs Pokémon.

Articuno is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and wings said to be made of ice. On its forehead is a crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers. It has circular red eyes, a short gray beak, and long, thin gray legs. Each foot has three forward-facing toes and one that faces backward. On its chest is a mass of pale blue, downy feathers. Its long, streamer-like tail is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest. Articuno has the power to control the ice at will. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. As seen in the anime, Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations such as snowy mountains filled with permafrost. In Galar, Articuno has a distinct appearance. The main body has lavender coloration with a black marking covering its chest. Its feet are black with lavender talons. The three feathers of its crest, which are longer, fused, and folded to the back, have the same purple color as its beak and tail. Its eyes glow light blue, appear to be mostly closed, and are surrounded by a black, mask-like facial disc. When Articuno utilizes its psychic power, the entire mask glows the same color as its eyes, as do the white, feather-like blades of condensed psychic power at the edges of its wings. Galarian Articuno keeps itself airborne with its psychic power, almost never having to use its wings for this purpose. Instead, the blades on its wings can be used to slice through iron as easily as paper. Its eyes can fire beams of psychic energy that leave its opponents stuck in place, as if frozen solid, the Freezing Glare attack - this is what earns this Pokémon the name of its Kantonian counterpart. It also has the ability to create mirages of itself in order to fool its opponent and escape. Its elegant and refined movements belie a cold and callous personality. The Kantonian Articuno is an Ice- and Flying-Type Pokémon and is known as the Freezing Pokémon, while the Galarian Articuno is a Psychic- and Flying-Type Pokémon and is known as the Cruel Pokémon.

Moltres is a large, avian Pokémon with golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of reddish-orange and yellow flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. When using its the wings, they gain a dazzling red glow. It has a long, thin neck, a pointed, brown beak, and small, triangular eyes. Its thin, brown legs have feet that have three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe. It has short talons. Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. There has been stories of Moltres using its wings to assist those lost in the mountains. Moltres is rarely seen. In the past, Sky Attack was its signature move. In Galar, Moltres has a similar build, but a drastically different color scheme. Its body is primarily black with scarlet highlights and bright blue eyes. Its scarlet beak is hooked at the tip and leads to markings that run down its front and behind its head. Its feet are also scarlet with black talons. Its wings, crest, and tail are mostly black, with the crest having an extra curl at the front, and all three of these features exude a magenta, flame-like energy that earns it the name of its Kantonian counterpart. The sinister energy that blazes from within its body is so oppressive that most Pokémon can't even approach it. Galarian Moltres attacks by spreading its wings wide to unleash its energy in a powerful aura that attacks the minds of its foes, inflicting deep fatigue as it burns away their energy from within. The aura has the power to consume the spirit of its victims, reducing them to burned-out shadows of themselves, it's Fiery Wrath attack. It is said to have a haughty personality and a calm demeanor. The Kantonian Moltres is a Fire- and Flying-Type and is known as the Flame Pokémon, while the Galarian Moltres is a Dark- and Flying-Type and is known as the Malevolent Pokémon.

Raikou is a quadrupedal, yellow tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Raikou's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that cover its forehead, nose, and ears. Raikou has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to a saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its thighs. Raikou has a mane across its back that resembles dull purple rain clouds and allows it to shoot bolts of lighting. As seen in the anime, Raikou is able to fly by creating storm clouds. It is shown to be distrustful of humans, though it may form some friendship with those who help it. Raikou tends to appear during thunderstorms and when other Electric-type Pokémon are in danger. Raikou races across grasslands while barking cries that sound like thunder.

Suicune is a slim, quadrupedal, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside are white as well. Suicune has a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. It has a long, white snout. Suicune has a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. Suicune has the power to walk across water and purify dirty water with one touch. It travels across grasslands in search of water to purify. Northern winds always seem to blow stronger in its presence.

Entei is a massive, leonine, quadrupedal Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the cloud and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Both front paws house three small, white retractable claws, which can be seen in battle. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate, resembling a horseshoe mustache, covers its muzzle. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. Entei's forehead appears to resemble a Kabuto. An Entei is born whenever a new volcano appears. It is also said that whenever Entei roars, a volcano erupts somewhere in the world. Entei races across grasslands at high speeds.

Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, where it was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy, and mind control, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere.

Mew is a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. It has a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws and large hind paws with oval markings on the soles. Its tail is long and thin with an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, allowing Mew to learn and use any attack. As demonstrated by its behavior in the first and eighth Pokémon movies, it shows signs of intelligence, curiosity, shyness, playfulness, and even selflessness. Mew is incredibly adaptable, able to travel freely in the air or underwater.

Giratina is a large, gray, draconic Pokémon with three gold half-rings on each side of its long neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along its front with five red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with three red tips on each that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if made of a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and have golden claws. Two golden half-circles similar to those on its neck are on each side of each leg, resembling shackles. It has a tail. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look. Its legs are reduced to golden-tipped spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the six gold half-rings can grip objects. The back points of each half-ring have a black ghostly tendril with red a spike at its tip. The horns on its head are now facing the back. The sides of the golden "crown" cover its mouth and separate vertically like an insect's mandible when it opens its mouth. The black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Distortion World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon that is protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for "violence", though in the anime it is shown to possess a gentle side as well. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn Shadow Force.

Cresselia has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. Cresselia has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw-like protrusions resting on its chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. Cresselia has the power to dispel nightmares, and holding one of its feathers is said to bring happy dreams. It is also great at recovery and healing techniques. However, as seen in the anime, it can be quite hostile towards its counterpart, Darkrai. Cresselia is the only known Pokémon able to learn Lunar Dance. Cresselia is a female-only species.

Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets) ( ) for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. In its Aria Forme, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. In its Pirouette Forme, it has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. In either Forme, its midriff and eyes match its hair. It is a genderless species. According to artists in Unova, Meloetta's beautiful music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs. This made the Pokémon popular among both musicians and dancers. Meloetta is able to change forms when it uses the move Relic Song, which changes its form from Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, or vice versa. In its Aria Forme, Meloetta can sing beautiful songs. While in its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta can perform graceful dances. In its Aria Forme, it is a dual-type Normal/Psychic-Type Pokémon; in its Pirouette Forme, it is a dual-type Normal/Fighting-Type Pokémon. It reverts to Aria Forme when switched out or when the battle ends. Like many other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta is capable of becoming invisible.

Victini is a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream-colored head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails, which allows it to fly. Though timid, it is a caring Pokémon; it will fight if its friends are in danger. Victini is said to bring victory to the Trainer that befriends it. It produces an infinite amount of energy within itself and can share it with others by touch. It can also become invisible. As shown in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram, it can send visions to people. It has been shown to enjoy eating macarons, although it sometimes chokes on them. In the same movie, it has also been seen near an Oran Berry bush. Victini is the only known Pokémon that can learn both Searing Shot and V-create.

Jirachi is a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a teal tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing Jirachi's face. Two yellow streamers flow from this Pokémon's back, resembling comet tails. Jirachi hibernates for extensive periods, forming a protective crystalline shell as it sleeps. However, it is still capable of fighting while asleep if it is in danger. It awakens for seven days every thousand years, but can also waken if sung to by a voice of purity. During the short periods when it is awake, Jirachi is said to grant wishes. However, in the anime, Jirachi cannot create an object that is desired from a wish. Instead, it teleports the desired object to the person that made the wish. It further reveals that Jirachi's awakening is linked to the Millennium Comet and that its third eye has the ability to absorb the energy Jirachi needs for hibernation. Although it is extremely rare, Jirachi can be found in the mountains. Jirachi is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Doom Desire.

Celebi is a green, fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips. Often found in forests, Celebi is a Mythical Pokémon, known in legend as the "Voice of the Forest." It is able to travel through time and exist simultaneously throughout time, and plant life flourishes wherever it has been. As seen in the anime, it is able to bring deceased Celebi back to life and restore plants to perfect health. Celebi also has the ability to heal wounds. Despite living in forests as its guardian, Celebi only shows itself in areas and times of peace. It has been regarded that as long as Celebi are seen throughout the world, a prosperous and bright future is still in store for the Pokémon world. As shown in the anime, it can sense if something is a temporal anomaly in their current timeline and will bring them back to their original timeline. Celebi has been referred to as a forest deity.

Hoopa Confined is a light purple Pokémon with a vaguely humanoid appearance. It has green eyes with yellow sclerae, a yellow ring marking on its forehead, a small, pink dot under each eye, and dark pink hair tied into a short ponytail. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. Its body has a dark pink, V-shaped marking on the chest and a small, golden spike on each shoulder. Its arms are not attached to its body and instead float next to it; each arm has a small golden spike similar to those on its shoulders. It has mitten-like hands and dark pink rings around each wrist. In place of legs, it has a wispy tail. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Hoopa Unbound is a large, bipedal Pokémon with six arms. It is mostly light blue with purple fur and hair. The ponytail on its head is larger and bushier and held in place by two golden rings. Its hair now covers its chin, where it forms a pointed beard, and the back of its neck. The horns are less curved and have spiky purple hair around the bases. There are three gold rings on each horn: two around the base and one around the middle. It has yellow eyes white sclerae, a pointed, dark gray nose, a small hole inside of the ring-marking on its forehead, and prominent fangs in the back of its lower jaw. Similar to Hoopa Confined, its arms are disconnected and float next to its body. Instead of a small, gold spike the arms now have large, dark gray spikes and appear from holes along the sides of its body. Each arm has three fingers with dark gray claws, a gold ring around the wrist, and a gold ring around the base. Several tufts of purple fur surround its torso and a gold ring encircles a hole in the center of its chest. Another large gold ring encircles its waist and there are small tufts of fur poking out from underneath it. There is a purple stripe that widens at the knee down each leg and two gold rings around each ankle. The tips of its feet are gold and curl upward. Additionally, this form has a tail with a purple stripe along the top and an arrow-shaped tip. Hoopa Unbound is tied with Mega Gyarados as the tallest Dark-Type. Hoopa Confined is a Psychic- and Ghost-Type Pokémon, while Hoopa Unbound is a Psychic- and Dark-Type Pokémon. The rings on Hoopa's body can warp space and allow it transport items by passing them through its hoop. Hoopa Unbound is said to be Hoopa's true form and is said to have the power to bend dimensions. This allows it to seize anything in the world. As seen in the anime, either form can travel through its rings and Hoopa Unbound has the ability to control and summon powerful Legendary Pokémon. Hoopa Confined is the only known Pokémon that can learn Hyperspace Hole while Hoopa Unbound has its own signature move, Hyperspace Fury. Right now, it's in its Confined Form.

The Legendary and Mythical Pokémon glared at their enemy with such hatred because they've dealt with them in the past and are looking to get back at them. Team Rocket was surprised!

Jessie: Talk about calling in the Calvary!

Meowth: Yeah, well I'm still feeling sappy, so I'm firing this electrical net missile.

Then, Meowth fired a missile and turned into an electrical net and it caught Arceus and it was giving the giant Pokémon major damage because it couldn't stand electricity.

Arceus: AAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Entei: Father!

Jessie: Capture successful!

James: Now, let's haul it to our secret forest hideout!

Little did the troublesome trio know that Arceus still had some power left in it as it created a portal for the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to go through.

Arceus: Go through that portal! It will lead you to where Ash is right now. Find him, and have him and the Sailor Scouts and have them come and rescue me.

The Legendary and Mythical Pokémon were hesitant at first, but they complied as they all went through the portal and it disappeared behind them.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lita were still on their date. They had done the ice skating part and Ash learned how to ice skate with Lita's help. Now, they're at the park and having some ice cream. Ash got two triple decker cones, Lita got a triple chocolate ice cream swirl and Pikachu got a plain vanilla swirl.

Ash: Man, I've had the Unova's famous Bearticone and Kiawe's MooMoo Milk Ice Cream, but I've never had ice cream like these.

Pikachu: [happy] PIKA PIKA!

Lita: Careful, Ash! I don't want my boyfriend to get a brain freeze or a nasty stomachache.

Ash: No need to worry, Lita! Ash Ketchum never gets a brain freeze.

Then, Ash and Lita saw a portal opened in front of them.

Lita: What's that?

Then, out came the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, their Galarian Forms, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Mewtwo, Mew, Giratina, Cresselia, Meloetta, Victini, Jirachi, Celebi and Hoopa. Ash, Lita and Pikachu were surprised!

Lita: What are they?!

Ash: Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Mewtwo, Mew, Giratina, Cresselia, Meloetta, Victini, Jirachi, Celebi and Hoopa.

Pikachu: [surprised] PIKACHU?!

Mewtwo: Greetings, Ash! It's been a long time since I've last seen you and Pikachu.

Entei: Yes! I've haven't seen you since that time I abducted your mother.

Ash: Hey, forgive and forget!

Then, Meloetta and Victini floated over to Ash and gave him a hug.

Ash: Great to see you both as well, Meloetta, Victini.

Then, Hoopa floated over to Ash too.

Hoopa: Ashkan! Pikan!

Ash: Hey, Hoopa! It's great to see you again!

Pikachu: [happy] PIKA PIKA!

Lita: [surprised] Did those three just talk?!

Hoopa: [noticing Lita] Who's she, Ashkan?

Ash: This is Lita, my girlfriend!

Hoopa: [surprised] Hoopa surprised! Ashkan has a girlfriend!

Mewtwo: My, you sure have grown quite a lot to get a girlfriend, Ash.

Ash: Yep!

Hoopa: [to Lita] May I call you "Litan?"

Lita: "L-Litan?!"

Ash: Just roll with it! [noticing the Galarian Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres] By the way, are those supposed to be Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres?

Mewtwo: Yes! But those three are the Galarian forms. We decided to bring both Kantonian and Galarian Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres to show you what they look like.

Ash: Well, they look awesome!

Entei: Enough of that! The real reason we came here was to seek your help, Ash.

Ash: [puzzled] Why?

Entei: It's Arceus! He was captured by the troublesome trio you don't like.

Ash: [repeating] "Troublesome trio I don't like?" [realizing] Team Rocket?!

Lita: Team Rocket?

Ash: They're bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon.

Mewtwo: Indeed. They've captured Arceus and are doing who knows what to it.

Entei: That's why we came here. We need your help, Ash, to get Arceus back.

Hoopa: Please help us, Ashkan!

Ash: You can count on me!

Lita: Don't think you're going to leave me out of the action. I'm coming too!

Ash: 'Kay! We're going to need the rest of the Sailor Scouts too. [taking out his communicator and flipping it open] Calling all Scouts! Calling all Scouts! Meet me, Lita and Pikachu at Raye's temple. We have an emergency! Repeat: We have an emergency! [puts away his communicator] Let's go!

Lita: Right!

So, with Ash and Lita leading the way, they all went to Raye's temple. When they got there Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Mina and the cats were surprised to see the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon before their very eyes. And after explaining the situation, the girls were willing to help too.

Serena: Those Team Rocket characters won't know what hit them. For in the name of the moon, we shall punish them!

Raye: Really, Serena?

Luna: You girls better transform so you'll be ready for the fight.

So the girls transformed into their Sailor Scout forms with the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon witnessing it. Hoopa even had a surprised look on its face

Ash: Surprised, Hoopa?

Hoopa: Hoopa surprised alright! They're superheroes!

Venus: Now, the only thing to do is find a way to get to Ash's world.

Rini: But how?

Ash: [looking at Hoopa] I think I know just who can help us.

Hoopa: Leaving it to Hoopa! [tossing up a ring] Portal to Ashkan's world! Alléhooparing!

Then, the ring opened up a portal.

Hoopa: This portal will lead us to our world.

Ash: Thanks, Hoopa! [to the girls] Let's go, girls!

Sailor Scouts: Right!

Then, Ash, the Sailor Scouts and the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon jumped through Hoopa's ring portal to Ash's world with Hoopa entering last. Then, the portal closed up behind them and they were on their way.

To be continued…

Here's where I leave a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed part 1. And part 2 will be coming soon. So until then, see you all next time! By the way, please use your real names in the review instead of 'guest'. It confuses me!


End file.
